


缱绻

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	缱绻

墨燃2.0 * 楚晚宁

是辆结局改写车

\--------------------------------------------------------------

门开了。

不是楚晚宁推开的，也不是小龙撞开的。

那扇门原本就是虚掩着，大抵是清风怜离人，不忍君悲伤，于是风吱呀一声吹开了薄薄的柴扉。

楚晚宁站在屋外。

茅舍里一方空地尽收眼底，此时万木尚未抽芽，但枝丫上覆着薄薄雪花，风一吹，雪絮如海棠飘零，散入金色的晨曦中。

而后，覆在了一个男人的肩头。

听到动静，那人的身形微顿，继而缓然回身。

光影攒动，一瞬间仿佛大地回春，盛夏光炽。

楚晚宁之前听不到的风声，听不到的落雪声，听不到的树叶摩挲声，都在此刻复归耳廓，人间的万事万物，在此潮汐般涌回他的胸怀里。

他立在原地，想往前奔去，可是四肢百骸都犹如灌了铅水，竟是一步都动不了。这个时候，楚晚宁的耳边仿佛响起了多年前，通天塔下繁茂的蝉鸣。

那是墨燃人生中最好的年华。

眉目清俊的少年朝倚在树下的玉衡长老走去，走向一切的源起，走向两个人交缠命运的开头。

“楚晚宁……”

小龙在旁边戳了戳他的腰际。

楚晚宁这才勉强回神，可却依旧喉头阻鲠，一句话也说不出来。

他慢慢地向枯木下站着的那个男人走去，走向一切的归宿，走向两世痛楚的终结，走向尘埃落定。

风吹林叶，萧萧瑟瑟，楚晚宁好像踏过了无数烽火狼烟的时光，最后站在了那个男人的面前。

就好像多少年前，少年墨微雨在风华正茂的楚晚宁面前站定。

抬起头，咧嘴笑了。

“仙君仙君。”

昔日声嗓犹在耳鬓，再相逢时已过两生。

“我看你好久呀，你都不理理我。”

空谷幽静，霞光纯澈，天地间好像只剩了他们两个人，再无其他。墨燃披着外袍。脸色依然有些大病初愈的苍白。

他看着楚晚宁从朝霞中走来，来到自己面前，漆黑的眉眼逐渐透出再温柔不过的神情。

“师尊……”

风止了，云霭罅隙间，一斛晨曦散落，照在血迹斑驳的人间。

“我见到了一个魔。然后我有个有趣的经历，要和你说……”

末日的动乱过去了。

等多年过后，今朝血落处——

或许会有梅花新开吧。

墨燃微微一笑，看着楚晚宁在他身前停下了步伐，白色的衣摆却仍在微风中轻轻摇曳着。他心下一动，下意识伸出手指去触碰楚晚宁因为赶路而略显狼狈的面庞。

“师尊，你理理我……”墨燃的指尖挑起楚晚宁脸颊边散落的发丝，目光灼灼地看着楚晚宁，带了些不易察觉的委屈和害怕。

失而复得的感觉太过于美好，楚晚宁沉默半晌，仍然害怕自己像是陷进了一场光怪陆离的梦中，突然伸手轻轻掴了墨燃一个巴掌，但是动作太轻了，反而像是抚摸。他微微湿润的掌心停留在墨燃的脸颊旁，流连着不肯离去，片刻后在墨燃泛着柔情的眉眼旁细致而温柔地轻抚。

“晚宁……”楚晚宁在墨燃脸颊旁轻触的手掌被一双大手牢牢地抓在手心里，两人十指相扣，交握着的手心里黏黏腻腻的，一时间却谁也没有动作，只是静静凝视着彼此。

片刻后墨燃轻柔地牵着楚晚宁的手放至自己的唇边，他微微低头，在楚晚宁的手背上落下一个虔诚的亲吻，像羽毛一般落在楚晚宁微微颤抖的手背上的吻很快变成了缠绵的舔舐，墨燃伸出一截嫣红的舌尖，顺着楚晚宁手背上的青筋摩挲着，留下一条淫靡的水痕。

楚晚宁却在一片缱绻中蓦地抽回手垂在身侧，手指有些不自在地微微蜷缩着。墨燃当下心中一惊，下意识往前踏了一步，有些颤抖地问:“晚宁，怎么了?”

楚晚宁垂下头沉默不语，就在墨燃几乎快要支撑不住时突然抬起脸，轻轻笑了一下。

那是一个带着风情和眷念的笑容，楚晚宁一贯清冷的脸上显现出几分柔和，甚至还带了些顾盼生情的诱人，笑意浅浅流转在他挑起的凤眼旁，姣好的眼角和眉梢都泛着缱绻悱恻的味道。

墨燃从来没在他脸上看到过这种笑容，当下一愣，怔怔地看着他，却听到楚晚宁轻声嘀咕，像是在自言自语:“回来就好。”

那些强撑着的从容好像在这一句轻如羽毛般的呢喃下灰飞烟灭，楚晚宁猛地上前搂住墨燃，抱住他温热有力的身体，将下巴抵在墨燃温热的肩窝里。

墨燃一怔，反应过来后立刻将他限制在自己的臂弯中，在楚晚宁微乱的发间印下一个缱绻到极致的亲吻。

“师尊……”他嘴里恭敬地含着师尊，手却大逆不道地伸进楚晚宁微乱的衣襟里，慢慢摩挲着他轻轻颤抖着的肌肤。

墨燃手掌上有一层粗糙的茧，是握刀练功时留下的痕迹，在楚晚宁温热细腻的皮肤上轻轻抚过时带起一阵细细绵绵的颤抖。

墨燃情动间察觉到怀里人的颤抖，顿时失笑，只觉得心疼得要命。他将正在楚晚宁衣襟里作乱的手退出来，安慰性地拍了拍他的后背，温柔道:“晚宁，我们进屋好不好?”

他声音柔柔的，像是在低声劝一个小孩子，楚晚宁把脸埋进他结实的胸膛里，耳垂霎时间就涨红了，他定了定心神，没什么好气地说:“一天到晚就知道想些乱七八糟的事情。”

墨燃倏地失笑了，他不怀好意地凑到楚晚宁微红的耳边戏谑道:“我只是想进屋好好睡一觉，晚宁在想些什么呢?”

楚晚宁这下连脸也全红了，但他还强撑着自己师尊的威严，扬起下巴，只是静静地看着墨燃，摆出一副不怒自威的模样，并不答话。

这个姿势让他露出线条流畅的脖颈和紧绷柔和的下颚线，墨燃眸光一沉，下意识收紧臂弯，强迫着怀中人跟自己胸膛贴着胸膛，低头吻上楚晚宁暴露出来的喉结。

“……你!”楚晚宁一惊，要害被人轻而易举拿捏在唇齿间的威胁感让他下意识举起手臂，在墨燃结实的臂膀上推了一下，但却像是在做戏般的，气力小的可怜，连手臂都在微微颤抖。

墨燃含吮着他脆弱的喉结，慢慢拿舌尖舔舐摩挲，直到听见楚晚宁喉结滚动，微张的嘴唇溢出几声压抑得极低的呻吟。

“晚宁……”他陡然放开那令人怜惜的脖颈，上面已经留下些许暧昧的青紫痕迹，墨燃轻轻喊了楚晚宁一声，声音有些低沉沙哑，饱含着眷念和欲火。楚晚宁的名字被他含在唇齿间，像是要在这一声杂糅着情欲的“晚宁”下融化了，他的四肢百骸已经不能动弹，眼看着就要被墨燃按进他火热的胸膛中。

墨燃突然轻轻笑了一声，慢悠悠地抬手将楚晚宁微乱的碎发撩到他耳后:“不过师尊其实也没有说错。”

楚晚宁身体颤抖了一下，不解地仰头看着墨燃，他嘴唇半张着，神色间竟有些少见的迷茫和不安。墨燃有些怜惜地按住他的后腰将楚晚宁搂在怀里，两人身体相贴，墨燃的腹部一阵燥热，下体肿胀得几乎发疼，他下意识挺腰在楚晚宁劲瘦的小腹下摩擦了一下，沙哑着呢喃:“晚宁，师尊……我好难受……”

两人贴在一起，楚晚宁能清晰地感觉到墨燃蓄势待发的欲望，只觉得浑身一麻，脊椎泛起酥麻，快感从两人相贴的地方猛地窜进骨缝里，他脸庞越来越红，连呼吸都染上了凌乱。他竭力调整自己的喘息，却听到墨燃带着情欲和水汽的声音在耳边响起，近到无处可逃。

他说:“我的好师尊……可以让我操射你吗?”

是墨燃在死生之巅妙音池里说过的话，楚晚宁倏地想起那一晚的放纵和刺激，别开脸不去看墨燃，羞耻几乎淹没了他。

但墨燃还在他耳边低沉地喃喃不休:“晚宁……我会让你舒服的……我不会再让你疼了……”

楚晚宁再也忍耐不住，猛地红着脸抬头吻上墨燃的唇。他的吻技在跟墨燃的唇齿相依间得到了很大的提升，现在却因为羞耻和情动仍是呼吸困难，身体在细细绵绵地颤抖着。

墨燃心中怜惜得厉害，下意识放轻动作，轻柔地摩挲楚晚宁的唇齿，他硬热的下身还顶着楚晚宁紧实的小腹，眼眸中却全是炽热的深情缱绻。

半晌唇齿分离，楚晚宁嘴唇嫣红，微微上挑的凤眼里一片水汽弥漫，带着氤氲朦胧的爱意，几乎是眼波流转的，目光却躲闪着不去看墨燃:“那别在这里……进屋……”

墨燃低下头与他交颈缠绵，几乎是怜惜着轻笑出声。他偏过脸含住楚晚宁的耳垂，灵巧的舌尖摩挲他耳后那颗细小的痣，有些戏谑的，难得没有依着楚晚宁:“但是我就想在这里……”

“……你!”他含着楚晚宁有些冰凉的耳垂，声音就有些含糊，但楚晚宁还是听清了，几乎大怒，下意识扭动腰身想挣脱墨燃的禁锢。

但墨燃硬热的下身抵在他结实温热的腹肌上，在楚晚宁挣扎中得到无数触电般的快感，墨燃顿时口干舌燥，长长吸了口气，刚低下头想提醒楚晚宁，就看到他的师尊嘴唇微肿，泛着水光，上挑的眼尾带着一层薄薄的嫣红，层层叠叠的衣襟在不经意间滑落肩头，露出线条流畅的锁骨和一小片细腻的肌肤，像是要把墨燃饱含欲望的目光融进去一般。

墨燃知道楚晚宁脸皮薄，将他死死压在自己胸膛上，低声哄劝:“师尊，我设了结界，没人能进来……没人看得见……”

楚晚宁渐渐在他怀里停止挣扎，墨燃温柔地牵着他的手，趁着楚晚宁没有防备，带着他的手慢慢附在自己的下体上。

入手处坚硬滚烫，楚晚宁一惊，下意识就想甩开他的手，但是强迫着不让他移开，炙热的吐息喷薄在楚晚宁的耳边:“师尊……我真的忍不住了……你帮帮我……”

楚晚宁满脸潮红，喘息有些粗重，垂下眼不去看墨燃含着欲望的眼眸。墨燃却知道他这是默许了，含笑着用另一只手慢慢摩挲楚晚宁微肿的薄唇。

楚晚宁下意识半张开嘴，舌尖抵上墨燃带着薄茧的手指，像是索吻一般在墨燃的指腹上轻轻舔舐了一下。

墨燃呼吸霎时间粗重起来，几乎压抑不住心中的兽性，两根手指几乎是粗鲁地探进楚晚宁柔软的口腔内，夹起楚晚宁细腻的舌尖，模拟着性交的动作在湿软的唇齿间进进出出。

缠弄间楚晚宁下意识附住墨燃结实的臂弯，两人的性器在他的动作下紧紧相贴，都肿胀得近乎发疼。

墨燃轻笑一声，温柔地抽出手指，近乎虔诚地在楚晚宁的鬓发上印下一个亲吻，暗哑的嗓音带着水汽:“晚宁，你都硬成这样了……”

楚晚宁眼眸中水光潋滟，喘息依然是不平稳的，声音都在微微颤抖，却强撑着师尊的架子，威严地说:“你要做便做，不做我走了。”

他这话像是要临阵脱逃，墨燃却知道他这是在催促，当下眼眸一暗，几乎是粗鲁地将晚宁背过身去按在一旁的茅屋墙壁上。

墨燃在楚晚宁耳边喘息着，炽热的鼻息让楚晚宁微微颤抖着，楚晚宁硬热的下体贴在粗糙的墙壁上，他有些难受地扭了扭腰身，却被墨燃从后面搂在怀里，强硬地按在原处，似乎在眨眼间被墨燃除掉了亵裤，过长的衣摆堪堪遮住他裸露细嫩的大腿内侧。

楚晚宁眼里像是蒙了一层雾，他下意识轻微挣扎，墨燃却强硬地将刚刚沾了他津液的手指在楚晚宁后穴处揉弄。

“啊……”楚晚宁一时没有防备，下意识惊喘出声，崩溃般地摇着头想逃，但他身前是粗糙不平的墙壁，冰凉的触感让他忍不住颤抖，身后又是墨燃在他耳垂上舔舐摩挲的唇齿和在他下身游走扩张的手，他微颤的背脊贴上墨燃烫热紧实的胸膛，没由来地让他觉得难堪，竟然还有些屈辱，眼尾微红，凤目半阖着，连偶尔露出的目光都是溃散的，却仍然强撑着咬唇不出声。

“晚宁……想要我吗?”墨燃的声音沙哑的厉害，他头脑发昏，四肢百骸都叫嚣着，想不管不顾地掀起楚晚宁的大腿操进去，想让楚晚宁在他身下哭喊着求饶，想跟他一起在欲海中浮浮沉沉。

但楚晚宁依然强撑着不肯答话，羞耻和刺激几乎浸透了他，墨燃低喘一声，手指不加预警强硬地探入楚晚宁后穴，几乎是施虐般地插抽起来。

“啊……!”施虐般的快感让楚晚宁眼尾不由自主地淌下生理性的眼泪，墨燃的手指上有磨出的茧，粗糙的触感狠狠刮擦过内壁时，触电般的快感从楚晚宁脊椎骨处喷发出来，直直奔进他充满春潮的四肢百骸中。

但墨燃没有给他丝毫喘息的机会，骨节分明的手指在略微有些嫣红的穴口进进出出，深入时整根都没入不见，楚晚宁在他的动作下不由得死死咬住下唇，细细绵绵地颤抖着。

墨燃喘着粗气将他禁锢在怀里，在楚晚宁发间落下一个缱绻的亲吻，那是个温柔深情到极致的吻，手下的动作却近乎是有些暴虐的。

“师尊……宝贝……舒服吗?”墨燃鼻息间喷出的热气洒在楚晚宁光裸的脖颈上，像是要让他完完全全染上墨燃的气息般，楚晚宁忍不住轻轻抖动了一下，有些散乱的长发半落在肩头。

楚晚宁低喘着，喉咙间破碎的呻吟像是再也压制不住。他紧紧阖上眼，下体处淫靡的水声和墨燃炙热的吐息死死包围着他，他再也忍不住，蓦地睁开一双烟雨朦胧的凤眼，羞耻地压低声音:“进来……”

墨燃轻轻笑了一声，戏谑的笑声缠绕在楚晚宁耳侧，楚晚宁当下羞愤难当，却听到墨燃低沉沙哑地开口，带着些情欲正浓时的缱绻:“恕弟子愚笨，师尊想让我进到哪里呢?”

楚晚宁细长的双腿在他饱含情欲的调侃中不住地颤抖，腰身几乎要软成一滩春水化在墨燃滚烫的怀抱中，他眼角染上薄红，目光迷离，却在墨燃这句粗俗污秽的荤话下死死咬着下唇，强撑着不肯答话。

墨燃知道他脸皮薄，低喘一声猛地抽出自己在楚晚宁后穴里作乱的手指，硬热的性器抵着楚晚宁忍不住痉挛瑟缩的后穴，渗着晶莹津液的硕大茎头在穴口慢慢摩挲。

墨燃带着茧的指腹绕到楚晚宁身前摩挲他的下唇，后穴里带出的水渍在楚晚宁嫣红的嘴唇上留下淫靡的痕迹，他探过身来喘息着，慢慢亲吻楚晚宁线条流畅的脖颈。

“啊……”楚晚宁低低呻吟一声，侧过头去亲吻墨燃泛着薄汗的鼻尖，有些笨拙，像小动物舔舐般，墨燃几乎受不住刺激，低声咒骂，猛地握住自己硬热的性器慢慢顶弄，一寸寸地将瑟缩的甬道撑开。

“……墨燃!”楚晚宁几乎受不住刺激，崩溃般地呢喃，内脏在墨燃近乎粗暴的深入下几乎有种被挤压的错觉，似乎连肠道都被怒张的性器填满，不留一丝缝隙。

墨燃硬到近乎疼痛的性器被热情温暖的甬道包围，霎时间舒服地长出一口气，他只来得及含糊着唤了一声“师尊”，就忍不住挺动腰肢，一顶一顶地去操弄楚晚宁。

楚晚宁下意识抽了一口气，身体轻轻颤抖着，呻吟里杂糅着难耐和欢愉，令人怜惜的模样反而让墨燃生出撕碎他的想法。

墨燃居高临下地欣赏楚晚宁被情欲支配的神色，双手施虐般地掐上楚晚宁的腰肢，露骨地挺动腰肢让自己进得更深。

这个姿势不太好发力，墨燃低低地咒骂一声，死死钳住楚晚宁纤细的腰肢，强迫他弯下身向后挺臀，连接处淋漓不看，在交合抽搐间发出淫靡的水声。墨燃一次次看着自己的性器消失在楚晚宁的股缝间，被细嫩温热的穴肉紧紧包裹缠绕，再也忍受不住，猛地抬胯，硬热的性器进到了一个前所未有的深度，摩挲顶弄着内里最敏感细嫩的穴肉。

楚晚宁连唇齿间破碎的呻吟都像是变了调，隐约带了些哭腔，凤目骤然溃散，触电般的快感顺着脊椎流进他的四肢百骸中，身前猛地溅出一串浊白，微腥的液体将楚晚宁紧实的小腹和粗糙的墙壁弄得又湿又黏。

“师尊……我真的把你操射出来了呢……”墨燃戏谑地俯下身在他耳边轻笑，唇齿间的话语粗俗不堪，下身却耐心温柔地停下，等着楚晚宁的喘息渐渐平复下来。

楚晚宁别过脸不看墨燃，迷离着双眼，目光不自然地飘向远处，羞耻几乎淹没了他。他声音低低的，带了些欲盖弥彰的羞愤:“你别说了……”

墨燃知道他从高潮的余韵中清醒过来了，双手在他纤细紧实的腰身上慢慢摩挲过去，他俯下身温柔地含住楚晚宁的耳垂轻轻舔舐，又在察觉到身下人在轻微颤抖时松开:“那我不说了……”

楚晚宁一时间没想到他会这么听话，当下有些疑惑，正想回头询问时，墨燃却像是按捺不住自己施虐般的兽性般，不顾一切地挺动腰肢，硬热的性器强硬地贯穿楚晚宁有些红肿的后穴。

“唔……”过于强烈的快感让楚晚宁发出呜咽般的破碎呻吟，烟雨朦胧的凤眼里蒙上一层带着情欲的水汽，他下意识扭动腰身，挣扎着想要逃离墨燃臂弯的囚禁。

墨燃满腔不堪狰狞的兽性几乎全被楚晚宁这个下意识的动作激发了，他强硬地抓着楚晚宁的腰身，死死将他按在自己身下。

“墨燃……求你……真的不要了……”楚晚宁无助地呢喃，声音沙哑里带上了令人怜惜的哭腔，却更加引起墨燃狰狞的施暴欲，硕大的茎头每一下都随着插抽强硬地按在楚晚宁后穴里最敏感细嫩的穴肉上。

墨燃握着楚晚宁纤细的腰，喘着粗气感受着内壁缠绵暧昧的吞吐，他探过身去温柔地亲吻舔舐楚晚宁耳垂上敏感的小痣，身下却不留余力地鞭挞起来。

他做的太狠，楚晚宁几乎要溺死在这要人命的快感中，他在欲海里沉沉浮浮，眸光溃散，眼前尽是苍白的五光十色，纤长的小腿紧绷着，却随着墨燃不知餍足的动作颤抖着，像是四肢百骸都不属于自己。

楚晚宁仰起头，露出天鹅般脆弱优美的脖颈，喉咙间溢出破碎缠绵的呻吟，他死死咬着红肿的下唇，生理性的泪水无声地淌满了他泛着春潮的脸庞，脆弱却又魅惑。

他太好看了，墨燃痴痴地看着他，近乎迷离地，想到“翩若惊鸿，婉若游龙”，想到“六宫粉黛无颜色”，又想到“梨花一枝春带雨”，最后几乎支撑不住，低喉着射在楚晚宁后穴里的最深处。

他没有退出来，还没疲软下去的事物埋在楚晚宁的股缝间，满腔的情欲慢慢被温情替代，墨燃从背后温存地抱住楚晚宁，缠绵缱绻地在他耳边轻声呢喃:“师尊……我真的好爱你。”

是狼子野心，是孤注一掷，是浪子回头，炽热绝望的，温存缱绻的，爱你。


End file.
